PlayStation 4
COMES WITH 8 GB SUPER FAST GDDR5 RAM NEVER HAD DRM TO START WITH- SHARE AND RENT GAMES FREELY AT LAUNCH ALWAYS WAS REGION FREE- PLAY ALL THE GAMES SUPPORTS AND ENCOURAGES INDIE DEVELOPERS DOES NOT REQUIRE AN INTERNET CONNECTION. PERIOD. YOU CAN USE YOUR OLD BLUETOOTH HEADSET AND OTHER GADGETS! TWO FREE GAMES A MONTH AND SOME PRICE CUTS FOR EVERY SINGLE PS+ MEMBER COSTS $399: 100 LESS THAN XBOX ONE The PlayStation 4 is the upcoming successor of the PlayStation 3 (well duh). It never had any used games restrictions so, unlike the Xbox One all games can be loaned, rented and shared at launch. It also always has been region-free for all games. Also, unlike the Xbone, there is more emphasis on single-player games being kept on your system and not "streamed" from some servers. This means less worries about servers being clogged or going down little risk of BS restrictions like censoring names in singleplayer. PS4 has allowed indies to publish on their own from the start as well and has a launch list that is more varied than the XBone (which currently is about 50% sports titles). Though you need PS+ to play multiplayer now, it's only $5/month or $50/year and one account will cover every single person on a single PS4. So if every member of you family uses ps4 individually, you don't need 5 PS+ accounts or a BS "family pack" to cover everyone, unlike the Xbox360 which required every person have a paid account or to be part of a "Family pack" to play online. Free-to-play titles will remain exactly the way they sound - free to play even if they are multiplayer online. PS+ will also come with two free games per month in order to compensate the players. The free games could be either PS3, Vita or PS4 titles, most of which are cross-compatible between Sony game systems. System Specs * 8GB GDDR5 RAM * 8 core "Jaguar" CPU * Blu-Ray * Wifi with ethernet port in back * HDMI in-out * USB 3.0 * Orbis OS (derived from FreeBSD 9) The PS4 will be running 8 GB RAM, however, unlike the XBOX ONE, the RAM is much higher quality super fast GDDR5 RAM. The system runs on a single OS layer, unlike XBOX ONE's bloated dual layer Windows model, so it's going to run lighter and faster than the competition. It also will be able to get faster and stay more current than the Xbox as time goes by due to the faster RAM. Backward compatibility-wise, you can bring some PS3 peripherals on sans the current-gen PS Eye, SixAxis and DualShock 3 controllers; that leaves the Move controller, headset, anything that uses a USB port and possibly Media/Blu-ray Remote Control. PS Network downloaded games will still be playable on the PS4, but not discs (probably). Sony has actually listened to the players this gen. Where players cried out and Microsoft ignored them for months until they saw pre-orders sales drop, Sony took sugestions and tried to improve. At no point did they shut out indie developers, overseas developers, or players with slow or no internet access. Will players notice the difference? Confirmed launch titles Blu Ray or download * Assassin’s Creed Black Flag * Battlefield 4 * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Driveclub * FIFA 14 * Just Dance 2014 * Killzone: Shadow Fall * Knack * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Madden NFL 25 * NBA 2K14 * NBA LIVE * Need for Speed: Rivals * Skylanders: Swap Force * Watch Dogs Download only * Basement Crawl * Blacklight * Contrast * Counterspy * DC Universe * Doki-Doki Universe * Flower * Hohokum * Minecraft * N++ * Pinball Arcade * Planetside 2 * Pool Nation Extreme * ResoGun * Super Motherload * Tiny Brains * War Thunder * Warframe External links *List of confirmed games